


Без слов

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: У Джеймса Бонда масса вредных привычек.





	

**Author's Note:**

> пре-«Спектр», таймлайн накануне памятной поездки Бонда в Мексику

У Джеймса Бонда есть масса вредных привычек. Он вообще обладает потрясающим талантом превращать во вредную привычку едва ли не всё, что делает. Если Бонд сделал что-то неправильно один раз — ещё есть шанс, что это больше не повторится; ошибку же, повторенную дважды, уже можно считать доброй традицией.

Его бесполезно переучивать. Бонд из тех зверей, которые не поддаются дрессировке.

— Сколько раз я просил не подкарауливать меня в темноте, — ворчит Мэллори, привычно вздрагивая, когда, включив свет, цепляет боковым зрением тёмный силуэт в кресле у окна. На самом деле он уже научился угадывать несанкционированное присутствие Бонда в своей квартире по мелочам — как шпионы по сдвинутой ворсинке или повреждённому слою пыли понимают, что их жильё обыскивали вражеские агенты. Себя Мэллори шпионом не считает и потому невольно гордится приобретённым навыком. В конце концов, Бонд — лучший из людей МИ-6, он должен быть неуловимым и незаметным даже для собственного начальства.

— Не помню, — небрежно отмахивается Бонд.

— Не помните, сколько раз, или не помните, что просил? — педантично уточняет Мэллори.

— Не занудствуйте, сэр. 

Мэллори усмехается краешком губ и молча уходит переодеваться в спальню. Туфли, галстук, запонки, расстегнуть и снять рубашку.

Поддетую под низ майку с него стягивают уже другие руки — внимательные и заботливые; подушечки чутких пальцев скользят по спине, бокам и животу, тёплое дыхание волнующе касается плеча и шеи. 

— Так мне, значит, больше не приходить? — невинно уточняет Бонд, и Мэллори тяжело вздыхает. Бонд не умеет притворяться нормальным человеком дольше пары минут, как бы ни хотелось обратного.

Он мог бы снова занудно поправить, что никогда не говорил такого, но вместо этого молча разворачивается, оказываясь с Бондом лицом к лицу, и, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, расстёгивает ремень собственных брюк.

— Пороть будете? — Во взгляде Бонда пляшут озорные огоньки, и уже за одно лишь это его действительно хочется ударить: хлёстко, не сдерживая руки и не заботясь о том, что тяжелая пряжка может рассечь кожу.

К сожалению, Мэллори никогда не находил ничего возбуждающего в подобных играх.

— Можешь просто заткнуться? — устало просит он. Ремень с глухим звуком падает на ковёр.

Несколько мгновений Бонд смотрит с прежним искрящимся весельем во взгляде, а затем плавно опускается на колени. Мэллори приходит в голову, что тот никогда ещё не выполнял его просьбы настолько охотно и буквально.

Он протяжно выдыхает, когда Бонд, высвободив из-под резинки трусов его полувставший член, обводит языком головку, а затем смыкает вокруг неё губы. Его рот чертовски талантлив не только в язвительных насмешках, в чём Мэллори уже не раз имел возможность убедиться. 

Но это не то, чего он сейчас хочет.

Позволив Бонду довести член до каменной твёрдости, Мэллори решительно заставляет его отстраниться. Избавившись наконец от брюк и нижнего белья, он отступает на шаг и взглядом указывает на постель. 

Бонд медленно облизывает губы, утирает их тыльной стороной ладони и принимается раздеваться. В его движениях нет лишнего позёрства, он не красуется и не пытается превратить банальное разоблачение в сеанс стриптиза. Но Мэллори всё равно не может оторвать взгляд, жадно следя за тем, как обнажаются жилистые руки, подтянутый живот и крепкие бёдра. В этом зрелище тоже нет ничего особенного, но Мэллори слишком хорошо знает это тело, каждую его мышцу, каждую чувствительную точку, и есть что-то завораживающе и остро возбуждающее в том, чтобы просто смотреть на него — и с лёгкостью представлять реакцию на любое прикосновение.

Бонд целует его, обхватив ладонью за затылок, и Мэллори растворяется в жаре его губ и языка. Бёдра к бёдрам, пах к паху, грудь к груди — они почти одного роста, и это порой бывает не слишком удобно. Но стоять они остаются недолго: Бонд, не разрывая поцелуя, утягивает Мэллори на постель.

— Сэр, — выдыхает он, когда тот наконец отстраняется.

Мэллори, ничего не отвечая, целует его в плечо, обводит языком неровный след от пули, прикусывает сосок, вызывая рваный выдох.

А затем лёгким нажатием ладони заставляет перевернуться на живот.

В постели он почти никогда не говорит. Ему нравится эта редкая возможность управлять Бондом без слов. Движения, взгляды, короткие сдержанные стоны — этот язык Бонд понимает куда лучше, чем приказы и должностные инструкции, и Мэллори не знает, стоит этому огорчаться или радоваться.

Бонд выгибается и тихо рычит, когда Мэллори сжимает зубами его загривок, и тот успокаивающе проводит ладонью по его бедру — от внешней стороны к внутренней, к напряжённо прижавшемуся к животу члену. Его собственный член упирается Бонду в ягодицы, такой же налитой и твёрдый, и хочется, как в юности, просто обхватить их оба рукой и дрочить, срываясь с выверенного ритма на беспорядочные дёрганые движения.

Вместо этого Мэллори, дотянувшись до смазки, выдавливает пару капель на пальцы и, мягко коснувшись плеча Бонда губами, помогает себе войти.

Бонд захлёбывается воздухом, и кажется, что он просто перестаёт дышать — пока, после третьего или четвёртого толчка, Мэллори не слышит тихий хриплый стон, почти заглушённый подушкой, в которую Бонд уткнулся лицом. Он снова обхватывает его член, двигая рукой в такт движениям собственных бёдер, и комната наполняется сбитым дыханием, тихими шлепками кожи о кожу, сдавлеными стонами и шуршанием судорожно стискиваемых простыней.

Мэллори кончает первым; Бонд изливается ему в ладонь чуть позже, и они оба блаженно замирают, пытаясь отдышаться. Мэллори так и остаётся лежать на нём, удобно прижавшись лбом между широких лопаток, и Бонда это, кажется, полностью устраивает.

— Мне нужно съездить по личными делам на пару дней, — говорит он ещё позже, когда дыхание успокаивается и начинает сонно затихать. 

— Личным? — недовольно повторяет Мэллори, разом стряхивая с себя сон.

— Рабочих мне пока не поручали.

Мэллори некоторое время молчит, затем чуть кивает головой — Бонд наверняка чувствует это по на мгновение усилившемуся давлению на спину. Заданий для него сейчас действительно нет — отправлять его куда-то, когда будущее МИ-6 настолько туманно и неопределённо и любое неосторожное движение может вызвать настоящую лавину, слишком рискованно.

— Поезжай, — соглашается он. — Только отправь официальный запрос Манипенни. Будет странно, если она узнает об этом от меня.

— Конечно, — усмехается Бонд, и Мэллори даже не хочет задумываться, что именно показалось тому смешным. Он подтягивает одеяло, накидывая его на них обоих, и позволяет себе заснуть.

(У Джеймса Бонда масса вредных привычек. Врать начальству о своих планах — лишь одна из них.)


End file.
